totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:.Milkyway.Galaxy./Archive One
TDI PODS what font did you use for the tdipods? LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 14:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Last character Can i be the last character? or you want another user? we do need for guys so i thought....Duncanjustin No way man, '' Thanks for choosing me! And you really helped with the tdiPods :D LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 00:08, November 7, 2010 (UTC) oh and one more thing.... can we change the skin? It looks almost like the other wikia. (TDD) LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 00:11, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks 4 choosing me!! Duncanjustin ''No way man, '' 00:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) What team is my last charcter on? Duncanjustin ''No way man, '' 00:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) 2 thanks and a complement First off, thanks for nominating Laura-Kate as a Featured Charater. And thanks for making me an admin. Next off, HOW DO YOU DO YOUR USERPAGE!?! It's SOOOOOOOOOO awsome? I wish I knew how to do that....that's about it. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 07:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and could you add it in my userpage for me...I'm sucky at that stuff. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 08:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It's really awesome! HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 09:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) It was kinda obvous from the begining. LOL. Anyway...LOVE TRIANGLE!HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 09:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC) iPod How did you make the iPods? Aramina120 Cool!!! 10:27, November 7, 2010 (UTC) about the skin. you have the new wikia style? because I can change it. But it doesn't let me. I think i'm not an admin LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 18:26, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Answer in iPod Can you answer me??? Aramina120 Cool!!! 19:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I know I know how i made them but i don't know how to write on them. Can you help me???Aramina120 Cool!!! 20:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey love the website totally total drama lol :) ily creator 08:10, November 29, 2010 (UTC)IlyvampireKellyIlyvampire 08:10, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Aramina120 Cool!!! 20:07, November 7, 2010 (UTC) but... I don't have the option to delete pages, or change the theme, block users or admins stuff... let m see, I'll try to find a solution to this LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 20:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay! C' ya! LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 20:31, November 7, 2010 (UTC) hey, I found out how to REALLY be an admin. You must go to and (to all of the ones on the admins page) add them to sysop (admins), bureaucrat (can give sysop, rollback and bureaucrat to other users) and rollback (IDK). Better just add us to sysop, cuz somebody could use the other powers for bad.... D= LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 23:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I like the new style, but still I don't find it ... right... I have one that is perfect (I think) for this wiki. If I could change it then you tell me =) LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 19:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, but something like this I think fits, maybe you can change some things, what do you think? LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 19:44, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Yay! LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 19:49, November 8, 2010 (UTC) kay LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 20:14, November 8, 2010 (UTC) sorry for not joining before, there's a problem with messages and i do not have "You have new messages" thing, sooo... I think I'll join next season :/ TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 23:50, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to tell you something. I will not be able to this week's challenge, and maybe not next's for some personal problems I have. I'm really really sorry. I'll try to work on the designs when I can, but I doubt I will be on much. Just tell me if you could let TDISF play Clarissa and Erik these days I won't be able to be on. I really trust him, and he won't do the challenges, he'll just play Clarissa. I told him some facts and things she wants. Could you let him? If yes, send us both a messgae. LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 01:58, November 13, 2010 (UTC) thanks a lot I'll try doing something right now. I hope it doesn't get too long so thatr I can come back soon LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 02:09, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, she already told me :/ I'm glad I can have this opportunity, and thanks for accepting. TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 02:14, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I agrree i would be the cutest! Duncanjustin ''No way man, '' 03:05, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Check out the comment in Sports Time! with Kobe telling Evie about his friend.....Lebron XD XD XD XD Duncanjustin ''No way man, '' 03:11, November 13, 2010 (UTC) You kicked Ori out? SOME PEOPLE DIDNT EVEN DO THE CHALLENGE!!!!! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD BE FAIR, BUT YOU ARENT!!!!! Duncanjustin ''No way man, '' 02:30, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Luckily, My problems are getting clear! :) I'm positive that in a week or two I can be able to log in like before! for now, I'm not sure if I can play Clarissa or do the designs.I'll come here when I can, but, for now everything will keep like it is now. Hope you understand :( LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 15:00, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Well i guess if ori returns it will be ok... Duncanjustin ''No way man, '' 04:25, November 17, 2010 (UTC) well, it's really hard to explain. I did it with Paint.NET and used help of the simple Paint. I'llk try to explain it later when I find out how to :P TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 14:00, November 21, 2010 (UTC) New I'm new here and not sure what to do. Youre2490 15:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Hey do you think I can join as a twist? Just one character? It's okay if i cant CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 02:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey EBGR, i'm sorry that i didn't do the challenges, i had school and i go to the final grade of primary school so i have many homework to get in all subjects 10'.I will be here every Friday and, can you please put Stella,Lilian and Lorena back to the game.Plz do me this favour!!! Aramina120 Cool!!! 09:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay here she is: Hey, now that i'm unblocked, I was wondering if I could join the game, but I don't want to stay for long. It would be unfair for the rest. Thanks! Oh, and here's a pic: Um..........could I join sooner or later? Youre2490 04:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Denise (2).png|She's Denise! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 20:32, November 27, 2010 (UTC) /* Just A Question */ Why did you block Armaina? Did he/she do something wrong? Because it says on her userpage that she's blocked!HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 01:41, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. Just wanted to know. Do you need a pic of Jamie? HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 01:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Could I join? Youre2490 04:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Thanks. Youre2490 04:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Or you could use me as an inturn Youre2490 05:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 love of total drama LUV U EVABRIDGETTEGRWENROCKS U RULE MY WORLD Ilyvampire 08:12, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I have a question. I would like to sign up as Denise next season. Can I? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 20:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Is it ok if Stefani has Zeke as her groom? Boys, Boys, Boys. We like boys in cars....That boy is a monster, monster-er-er-er. I understand why you are mad at Cdisney3. It's obvious she stole it. If she thinks that someone's gonna make the Burlesque! challenge, she's WRONG! She created two other wikis. And left them there, like nothing. She also deleted your message. I think that, if she treats you like that, you should eliminate her. She also didn't submit any design. TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 22:41, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey EBGR, Can i sign up in this season? My character is Cindy: User:GwenFan120 Plz, I want to enter but in this season!!!! User:GwenFan120 Yeah, she just extended the deadline... Even SHE didn't do it. LOL Oh, and one more thing.. Can I copy your userpage, and use it for mine? I'l modify it because I don't think pink fits me LOL. Oh, and one more thing. I made a poster of the contestants. I think it's better, because the eliminated ones are in black and gray. If you want me to, I can take care of the front poster from now on, and also, could I redesign the front page? so that everythings better organised. :) TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 15:25, December 3, 2010 (UTC) thanks. I'll try to keep all the content, and organize it better to make things better seen. Oh, and can I use your user page and modify it for mine? =D TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 03:03, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure. I don't think that two hearts and pink fit me anyway :P TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 03:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC) done! check the main page! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 03:40, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for making Ryan Evie's enimy I origenaly wanted the, to be friends. Youre2490 06:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Let's just hope Ryan's gift doesn't kick in. Youre2490 06:43, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Yep, i signed up! so much for the limit being 4 people, that otherr chick put 7!!! I don't have many good ones but i thought leslie might stand a chance!!!! <3 G... I AM SUPER BORED HELP ME DO SOMETHING INTERESTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! URGENT Hey, i was just wondering how you get coloured writing on your userpage. Please tell me i'm desperate!!! <3 ♥finnchel4ever♥Glee Rocks! 09:58, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Destiny & Miley Hey! I make this for your character Destiny and my character Miley: for Destiny and Miley.]] User:GwenFan120 Um... I'm not sure if I can do that... But I'll try! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 14:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell you some things: #Please let me update the poster, so that evry person has the saqme quality. (If you didn't note when you do it it ends up blurred) #I'll work a bit later on your iBuddies, since I'm doing something for Denise's blog Nothing else, just that =D TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 14:43, December 4, 2010 (UTC) So should there be a Emily-Maxwell relationship? Youre2490 00:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Hey I know one of my websites didn't start on the right foot with you so here's another one that I want you to participate in: http://tdmoviestars.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Movie_Stars_Wiki CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 05:00, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Um, what program did you use to make Destinty? CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 05:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I'm trying to download photoshop, but it says i have to put the tye of computer or something that so i just decided not to use it lol CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 05:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) G!!!!! I AM FREAKING OUT i'm pretty sure i read that season 2 thing right, so as far as i know leslie got in. but i have no idea what to do about it!!! HELP ME ♥finnchel4ever♥Glee Rocks! 08:00, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Must I put it NOW or should I wait for season 1 to end? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 15:48, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm adding a chatango (a chat) for admins to talk about ways to improve the wiki, and, if it's okay, another one for everyone to talk in. Is that alright? Here is the admins link: http://tdcadmins.chatango.com/ TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 19:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I was actually planning on making it anyway! Oh, and one more thing. I'll work tomorrow better on your iBuddies of Evie Elektra and Alexis. I already made Katrina's it's on the blag, or on my user page! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 03:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll edit them now... where I live it's 12:00 pm O.o TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 03:07, December 6, 2010 (UTC) It's a big time change... a BIG one xD TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 03:10, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Season 3 When Does Season 3 Begin? 'Owen Lover' '♫But this stowaway's got winning in his heart!♪' 02:23, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll update as soon as I get in. I'll update it now. =) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 16:11, December 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks 'whatever you did, THANKYOU. i am now UNBLOCKED!! 02:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC)02:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC)02:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC)02:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC)02:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC)02:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC)02:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC)02:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC)02:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC)02:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC)02:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC)~ and which wiki did she create now?!?!??!?!??!?!!?!?! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 15:30, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing. where did you get that characters, like Evie, Destiny, Brooke, Emily, etc. ? They're awesome! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 15:55, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah I already saw that wiki -.- Thanks bout the characters! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 22:35, December 9, 2010 (UTC) On your user page year 8 meens the 8th grade right. Youre2490 03:05, December 10, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 sup G '''SUP G I have my dancing concert tonight aswell!! arrgh home alone with my brother coz mum out getting hair done. HE IS DOING MY HEAD IN WITH HIS STUPID SINGING I was texting the other em all day yesterday and i was also emailing her all the ugly pictures of us on wed night!! we were laughing at tameeeeekas ugly picture... =P love you heaps xoxo ♥finnchel4ever♥Glee Rocks! 03:10, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages Hey EBGR,but can you tell me something? Why i can't see the talk pages of the episodes? Plz answer me as soon as possible.Aramina120 Cool!!! 12:44, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi EBGR. Youre2490 23:42, December 10, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 In season 1 I am trying to make Ryan nicer. Youre2490 23:54, December 10, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 I was just getting dinner. Youre2490 01:57, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 I wasn't sure where to put thsi but I'd like to be an adimin. Youre2490 02:05, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 How do I know when I become an admin. Youre2490 02:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 I have a chatango account from TDI Camps wiki's Chatango. Youre2490 02:16, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 You still on? Youre2490 02:31, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Can I enter? Can I enter in Season 2 plz? Do me this favour! Daniel9000 Hey EBGR do you think we should make a rules page for the wiki?Youre2490 22:39, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Hi EBGR. Youre2490 01:57, December 13, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Well that's good. Youre2490 02:06, December 13, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Hey, I have a BIG problem. I'm on a friend's house now. The Internet in my house doesn't work, so I won't be able to do the challenges and stuff until they repair it. Sorry --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 12:15, December 13, 2010 (UTC) You still on? Youre2490 23:52, December 13, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Sorry internet trubles................ but it's working again. Youre2490 00:47, December 14, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 I have Evie's. I'll be working on the others when I finish the Final 8 Posters for the rest. ;) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 00:58, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I was just about to do that. Is just that the program I use to make the poster lasts really long to load XD --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 23:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, the half purple and half white screen, it is your computer, and IDK about the poll. When you edit, you don't see anything. It's REALLY strange, --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 23:29, December 14, 2010 (UTC)